Character Statuses
List released by Kanai Kalama Films himself and transcribed and reorganized by tree, current up to "Ultimate Spy". Alive * Pirate w/ mask * Dog * Lonely Burrito* * Sprout * Dog * Dad * Man in the Red Jacket * Dog * OG Pickle Man* * Dog* * Lady in the mood for Pickles * Horse Merchant* * Thief Kanai * Woody the cat* * Alien from planet Jerusalem/ Jewish Hitler * Dog * Time travel man * Sunglasses Cop * Glasses Cop * Dead Body * Different looking Dog * Kanai * Dog * Kanai in a fez * The guy w/ a box * Time traveler assistant * Dog * Sword Merchant* * The same Dog, but he’s in WWII times now * Dog * Man who gives gloves * Cameraman * 6th Rank Gnome/ Gnome Prostitute * Jedidiah* * Hans* * Bobby* * 9/11 Man * Victor squeaky-crotch* * The soap reviewer * Timmy * Dog from the Pickle Man but he’s in the Soap Man now * Laurie Clean * Laurie Clean’s Boss * Goat boy * Czechoslovakian GoatBoy * Toll-Booth Person* * King Arthur * Merlin * Lancealot * Announcer * The Diabeet * Wakanda Warrior/ Kenyan Panfucker * Jummy Nutron * The Human Pineapple * Waiting Room wench 1 * Waiting Room wench 2 * Waiting Room wench 3 * Birch Rains * Old Man who lives under Birch Rains’ bed * Acacia Rains * Villager 1/ Will Smith * Villager that’s worshiping the Moon god/ Bill Cosby * Villager that is hoping for a cure for a disease/ Morgan Freeman * Music maker/ Barack Obama * Villager who bursts into dance/ Alfonso Ribeiro * Guy in hallway behind Guy in hallway who gets Memed * Narrator * Person who gets breathed on and fucking dies/ Little Boy’s Mum * Pythian Contestant 1 * Pythian Contestant 2 * Pythian Contestant 3 * Pythian Contestant 5 * Pythian Contestant 6 * The Victor (Who also happens to be named Victor) * Apollo Belvedere (Ugly Statue)* * Guy who likes Deadpool * Orange Shirt Kid * Scooby Doo Conspiracy Theorist * Spy Kanai * Spy HQ leader * Bad Spy HQ Leader * Park Puppo* * = see: Alive+tm Deceased * Goblin King** * Isaac the Pirate * Crown Merchant * Pickle Man 2.0 * Man w/ burrito/ Pickle man 2.0** * Man in bunny suit who likes to kayak * Mexican Hitler * Man w/ pencil * Innocent Bystander 1 * Innocent Bystander 2 * Women who gets gloves * Lucas, but he did a death * Gnomeologist 1 * 1 Star Gnome * Soap man * Mijo * Ogre * Toll-Booth Troll * Guardian * Treeant * Fuckin’ Lucas * Guy in hallway who gets Memed * Guy in hallway who wants to learn the ways of the Elephant Ninja * Army * Python * Pythian Contestant 4 * Bad Spy * Philosopher's stone Guardian ** = see: Other Alive+tm * Lonely Burrito: Alive (sadly) * OG Pickle Man: Alive & Free * Dog: Still Alive * Horse Merchant: Alive and Bankrupt * Woody the cat: Alive and well * Sword Merchant: Alive (barely) * Jedidiah: Alive, and lonely * Hans: Alive, and lonely * Bobby: Alive, and lonely * Victor squeaky-crotch: Alive, but his crotch still hurts * Toll-Booth Person: Alive and Bankrupt * Apollo Belvedere (Ugly Statue): Alive…? * Park Puppo: Alive c: Other * Goblin King: Deceased, but resurrected * Man w/ burrito/ Pickle man 2.0: Technically Deceased * Horse: None * Head: lufrewop lla dna evila * Mexican murderer: Enchilada Sauce * Man in black: Unknown * Kid who makes lunch: Satisfied * Baby: In Space * Benter Benter: Stranded * Ghost: ? * Drum Pigeon: Drum Pigeon * The Elephant Ninja: E * The Challenge Master: Cannon/Asshole * Victor: Eating Hot Cheetos * Apollo: Immortal * Dog: Chillin' by the pool * The People: Very unhappy about something * Little Boy: Sobbing bitterly * Dipper in Mabel’s body: Rocking in a corner * Orange Shirt Kid’s Shadow: Orange Shirt Kid’s Shadow * Dog Barks: Real loud :3 * Kana’i Kalama Films: Best Youtube Channel Ever Created source needed * Dog Snout: In the frame * Naked Dude: ? * Child Predator: ? * Steve Irwin: ? * Head: Emit siht elbat eht no